


【Neil / The Protagonist < Ives】I own a place for you

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: #Ives是未來人#Neiltagonist前提#Ives對主角沒有戀愛感情（大概）的Protagives#對誰都沒有好處的靈魂伴侶設定Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Ives/The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 12





	【Neil / The Protagonist < Ives】I own a place for you

這是第三次了。

算上昨晚被他送進喉嚨的那兩瓶，在這個時間點用酒精麻痺宿醉既不明智又愚蠢，只會加劇他的頭疼，但他現在只需要這份痛苦來幫助清醒。

艾佛斯鮮少讓自己過得如此失序，他抱著酒瓶入眠，醒來後提起那瓶繼續喝著，理由是為了那道刻在右前臂的印記。他本以為所謂靈魂伴侶不過是都市傳說，過往也不乏交往過幾個對象，聽過某任在床邊枕語聊過的這些浪漫話語，但艾佛斯從沒親眼看過，他對這些虛無的命運沒有信仰。

他艱難地自硬板床坐起，又看了一眼猶如燙疤的不規則紋路。

出現刻痕並不是他借酒澆愁的主要原因，若是他初次見到這個形狀，或許只會平淡地當作沒有這回事，繼續過著他規律的軍旅生活，可偏偏艾佛斯對這個圖樣再熟悉不過。

他在男人後頸下方瞧見一模一樣的曲線與交錯。那時他仍沒意識，在替他療傷時無意記住的傷疤會是所謂的象徵。

尼爾曾遺憾地朝他吐露自己並不是男人的命定，像個男孩一樣趴在桌上醉酒哭泣。但他們並不真的在乎彼此沒有那層羈絆，更重要地是男人給尼爾的愛與尼爾給男人的愛從沒有少過一分。

艾佛斯想著，也許只是時機還沒到，畢竟尼爾如此年輕。

但那枚印記卻像上帝刻意對他們開的玩笑，印在了艾佛斯的右前臂。

艾佛斯去到浴室拿起鋼刷用力地想洗去那道使他心煩的痕跡，卻只是刷紅了自己的肌膚，血絲從被磨破的傷口滲成一片紅。他一直明白這世界存在著許多不公平，卻沒這麼痛恨這份不公平過。

他的時間仍順向前行，並非逆行狀態，更證明了會出現印痕是已成的事實，肯定是在這裡發生了一些事改變了他們的命運。

艾佛斯從沒對男人有任何念想，現在沒有，未來沒有，過去也不會有。

他對著鏡中的自己用水抹了把臉，手錶開始滴答鳴叫，提醒他是時候該整理出發。指揮官穿戴好他的裝備，踏出貨櫃裝飾成的休憩地。

在前往史塔斯克十二市行間，他沒有向任何人搭話，從他周遭散發的氛圍也讓其他人識相地閉上嘴。在帳棚內例行簡易說明此次的任務目標後，他宣布各自行動。

在男人湊前的同時，太陽穴開始痛了起來。艾佛斯板著臉，忍耐胸口的焦躁看向那張比未來的他還要年輕的面孔。

「我想參與第一波行動。」

「沒有所謂的第一波，我們跟藍隊是同時進行。」男人的天真讓艾佛斯不耐煩，「聽著，要是你腦袋沒法跳脫傳統的時間觀，那你就別參與。」

「你想加入成功的隊伍？」

「當然。」男人沒有被他的語氣激怒，只是順著他的提問回答。

「那就是我們。」指揮官抬起眼，給了對方想要的解答。

男人在明白事態後無聲離去，與他記憶中的男人越來越貼近，總是在關鍵時刻選擇沉默，不進行多餘的討論與爭執。

艾佛斯在不久前趁著對方穿戴時刻意尋找印記的存在，但年輕的男人身上什麼也沒有，一切尚未發生。他無法肯定未來的他知不知道自己有所謂的靈魂伴侶，又或者，是否發現了他們在命運中應該屬於彼此。

他光產生這個念頭就感覺宿醉又侵襲感官讓他渾身不適，乾渴的喉嚨沙啞了他。

鉗形攻勢直到他們闖進地底前都還算順利，但計畫終歸不會真的完美執行，總是有意外。他們在預期之外的地方見到了尼爾，本來只需要兩人解決的事情，多了第三人。

艾佛斯並不遲鈍，他察覺了這個故事的末路走向何處，或許在他看見同樣的紅線銅環時早就有所準備，情緒並沒有多大的波瀾，畢竟從他們待在這組織的一刻，生命就不再平靜。但男人就像一直以來地多愁善感。

艾佛斯把空間與時間留給他們。

尼爾踏上載運機時，艾佛斯剛好脫去那身裝備。

「艾佛斯。」尼爾的聲音聽上去不像是即將要赴死的人該有的輕鬆。

他沒有回應，只是將目光看去金髮青年。

尼爾灰藍色的瞳孔從他身上移回，與他對視，垂下眉毛，沒有接著說下去。艾佛斯低頭發現自己沒了遮掩露出的手臂，想遮蓋也遲了一步。

「原來過了這麼久才知道，他應該屬於誰。」尼爾露出苦笑，沒有太過激烈的反應。

「難道只因為你們不是靈魂伴侶，你就選擇放手嗎？」艾佛斯沒做虧心事，自然也坦蕩地對質。

「怎麼可能。」尼爾笑出來，「如果我還有足夠時間的話，休想我把他讓給你。」他不把這句當玩笑，認真地盯著他潛在的對手。

「可惜我的時間不夠了。」他鬆懈肩膀，向後靠著機艙壁，引擎運轉的鳴聲在他們的沉默中變得巨大而清晰。

「我不會說還好是你這種話。」尼爾閉上眼，過了一會重新張開時，又變回了那個享受混亂的尼爾。

「得了吧。」艾佛斯聳聳肩，「我也不覺得這該屬於我。」他用指腹按上那個印記。

「但它就是屬於你。」尼爾語氣安靜地陳述。

「他就是屬於你。」他的聲音回到那個醉酒的夜晚，就像他第一次看見男人藏在領口下的痕跡，自己身上卻沒有的時候。尼爾深呼一口氣，把這股酸澀吞回肚子。

「我們不會在一起，你死了以後也不會。」艾佛斯承諾，卻無法斷定這有幾分把握。

「我不需要這種承諾，艾佛斯。」尼爾淡淡地勾起微笑，「你不如對我保證你絕不會像我一樣讓他傷心。」

他們的對話在運輸機顛簸降落的噪音中被打斷，尼爾扶著提把站起身，等待艙門打開。

「靈魂伴侶真是狗屎的東西。」青年在下飛機前終於忍不住譏罵了一句，用拳頭揍向艾佛斯的上臂。「命運就是拿來抵抗的，不是嗎？艾佛斯。」他笑。

**被命運牽著走的人好意思說這句話嗎。**

艾佛斯摸著被揍疼的手，在艙門闔上後小聲地碎念。儘管如此他也沒底氣去笑對方順應了命運發展，他自己也沒能脫離這個迴圈。

他又看了一眼與男人相同的標記。

「靈魂伴侶真是狗屎的東西。」尼爾的那番話，他再同意不過。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 屬於他的將不屬於他。  
> 主角的傷痛會讓艾佛斯治癒，但從不消失。
> 
> －
> 
> BGM：Sam Smith & Labrinth - Love Goes
> 
> You may not understand,  
> but I know that you will one day  
> You’re broken, I know this  
> And if you knew it,  
> you would love me a whole different way


End file.
